Peanut Butter and Chocolate
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Peanut butter and chocolate always mix


Sirius loved peanut butter, it probably had something to do with his dog instincts but he loved it, a lot. I noticed how much peanut butter he ate during second or third year, it seemed that almost any time it was just the Marauders that he had a spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth. We were in our sixth year, Sirius and I had hooked up over the summer and we spent some (most) of our time writing back and forth. Writing the other, writing James, Peter was abroad with his parents so we didn't exactly get to talk to him much. When we did finally arrive at King Cross we found a compartment and all sat together. Lily walked in and between James and the wall. She stared out the window as we all chatted. I noticed Lily's somber expression and pulled a chocolate bar out of my pocket. I broke off a fairly good sized piece and held it out to her. She smiled and took it nibbling on it while she listened to James and Pete talk. Siri was digging around in his trunk and pulled out a spoon first and then a small tub of peanut butter. I couldn't contain a chuckle.

"What's so funny Moony?" James asked me and I couldn't help it I started laughing. My friends stared at me as if I was mad.

"Sorry, I just realized something and it's oddly funny," I said staring right at Sirius who had opened the peanut butter. He had the spoon in his mouth and was watching me carefully.

"Enlighten us Moony, what is it that is so amusing to you," James said.

"Sirius." Everyone looked on in astonishment. "Well, let me explain, look at him, what's in his hand and what is he eating?"

"It's just peanut butter Remy," Lily said and James cracked a smile. I think he figured it out.

"Precisely, I just notice that Siri eats a lot of peanut butter. He eats it all the time, well not all but a noticeable amount, I don't know how I missed it," I said and Sirius looked at me.

"What, I like peanut butter, there's nothing wrong with that," he said.

"Well, I'm not saying there is but it's not exactly good for you either."

"Oh and chocolate is?" Siri protested.

"Never said it was," I said and leaned forward smiling. Sirius's face was mere centimeters from my own. I kissed his nose and sat back properly. James looked at me funny, Lily smiled, and Pete was reading a picture book. "Shoot I forgot." I looked at Padfoot and he nodded. "Alright than, I'll tell them you coward. Siri and I are-" but Lily cut me off

"You two are dating aren't you?! I knew it!" Lily shouted. She squealed and sat back down next to James. Everyone winced at Lily's girly laughter. I nodded painfully.

"Does anyone else hear a ringing?" James asked. Siri and I nodded in unison. James shook his head. "So you two huh?"

"Yeah, it happened over the summer. Sirius just asked," I smiled at the memory, we had been walking around the woods at my house. He asked some questions and then just asked me out. I couldn't say no.

"Well we're happy for you, aren't we James?" Lily said. James nodded.

We stayed fairly quiet for the rest of the trip and toward the middle I fell asleep leaning on Padfoot's shoulder. He nudged me awake as we got closer. I looked around still tired, no one was there anymore. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked. I rummaged into my pocket and brought out a piece of chocolate nibbling on it sleepily.

"Left to change into their robes." Siri grinned and I looked around.

"When did they leave?" I grinned back.

"Few minutes ago."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe, depends what you're thinking Marauder Moony."

"I think that you know."

"Do you solemnly swear you're up to no good?" His eyes glimmered mischievously.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. "Always." I pressed my lips onto his and he pushed me against the window and we synched the movements of our mouths. It tasted like peanut butter and chocolate. I started to unbutton Sirius's shirt and he worked his hands up under my shirt and his warm hands probed my back. He tangled his fingers into my hair and I cupped his cheek with one hand and tugged his hair with the other. We heard the compartment door slam open and we jumped apart. I saw a flash and there stood James, a pocket camera in his hand, flanked by Lily and Pete. I caught our reflection and paled. Both our hair was mussed and my shirt was pushed up and half tucked in in the back. My lips were almost as red as my face. Sirius was almost as bad, his hair was worse than usual and his shirt was half unbuttoned and his tie was askew. He was grinning lopsidedly.

"So having fun while we were gone?" James asked smirking.

"Well, Moony and I are Marauders aren't we?" Sirius asked smirking.


End file.
